Subassemblies for optoelectronic devices or optoelectronic hybrid integrated circuits may include a semiconductor structure formed as a lid. The lid may be sealed to a base that includes or is connected, for example, to an optical waveguide. The lid may provide a cover for one or more optoelectronic chips or components being optically coupled to the waveguide. Typically, electrical or optical connections may need to be provided to the chips or components mounted within the assembly.